


Light Me Up

by Ellessey



Series: My True Love Gave to Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Decorations, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: Daichi still isn’t feeling that great, but he’s at least on the upswing, while Suga is solidly in the massively congested and achy zone, which complicates things somewhat. Daichi can’t exactly surprise him with a decorated dorm room if Suga neverleavessaid room.“Hey, Kou,” he says softly, brushing sweaty hair out of Suga’s eyes. “Can I get you anything?”Suga makes a pitiful moaning sound and curls his body into a slightly more compact ball. “I wanna die,” he says.--Suga wants all the decorations for Christmas. All of them. Daichi could do without them, but he'd also do anything for his flu-ridden boyfriend.





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For DaiSuga Winter Weekend 2017 - Day 2: Cosy/ ~~Chilly~~ / ~~Thaw~~
> 
> The first work in this series does not need to be read to read this one! You'll find [Tsuumei](http://tsuumei.tumblr.com/)'s adorable illustration within the fic, but please make sure to check it out [on her blog](http://tsuumei.tumblr.com/post/168116303951/daisuga-winter-weekend-day-2-cozy-there) as well (＾◡＾)

There are two things Daichi has learned about Suga since they began sharing a dorm room after high school. Well, that’s far from accurate. There are a _lot_ of things, so many tiny, wonderful revelations, but two that are the most relevant currently. (And one thing that he’s learned about himself.)

One of the things about Suga is that when he gets sick, he gets knocked-down-by-a-truck sick, something Daichi never saw before college. Suga missed school every once in awhile, but he would come back with a bright smile, even if his skin was a bit paler than usual, and assure everyone that it was just a little cold, no big deal. Once they became roommates, Daichi realized that Suga’s body is not actually capable of experiencing a mild cold. He gets every symptom in the book, suddenly and aggressively. He’s run down and achy and feverish every time, reduced to huddling up on his side of their room, with a blanket wrapped around shivering shoulders.

Daichi knows that it was building up all along, from the day he met Suga at fifteen years old, but it was that moment, that first time Suga got sick in their freshmen year, that something fell into place inside him. He found that there was nothing he wanted to do more than sit next to Suga and wrap his arm around him. He found that when he did, Suga made a soft little sound of contentment and leaned against him. And when Daichi’s heart metaphorically exploded in response, he learned that the ache he felt when he looked at Suga had a name, and he was in love with his best friend.

When Suga asked him why he was sitting there with him and his germs on a Friday night, he told him, and Suga had just slipped his hand into Daichi’s and said _me too,_ like he’d known this was coming all along. Which...he probably did. Daichi has always been aware that Suga knows everything worth knowing.

The other thing Daichi has learned, though, is that Suga is crazy about Christmas. Daichi had an inkling of this before they started living together. Suga always got excited when the first snowflakes began to fall. He’d wear that soft blue scarf and mittens, and Daichi would try very hard not to notice how cute he looked. And then the holidays would arrive and Suga would organize every last detail of the team’s Christmas party. Stringing lights around the clubroom, humming his favorite songs in a low, melodic voice, finding small, thoughtful gifts for every team member and wrapping each one in bright paper and ribbons. Looking back on it now, Daichi can document his entire high school experience in a series of moments that made him fall in love with Suga.

He’s not sure if he should count those years in calculating just how long he’s loved him, since they only started dating after college began. But they’re in their fourth year now, and he’s very certain that he’s spent more time consistently loving Suga than doing anything else. This may seem unrelated, but he’s getting to his point here.

Daichi loves just about everything about Suga, his enthusiasm for the holidays included, but he’s not the biggest fan of the decorations that Suga plasters over every surface of their little room each winter. Miniature trees, garlands, and fake snow everywhere. It’s way too much—things are constantly getting knocked over, falling down, and burning out—but Suga loves it, and Daichi loves him, and that’s really all there is to it. He’s gotten used to it, for the most part. Even found himself strangely looking forward to it a little. But with just a few days left before they go home for the break, there isn’t a trace of tinsel to be seen this year. And it’s _weird._ And Suga is sad.

The problem is that this December has been awful. Everyone they know is passing variations of the flu around and around, and no amount of face mask wearing or hand sanitizer usage has been able to stop it. Daichi has been sick twice, Suga is on his third round now, and neither one of them have had the extra energy to do more than get through their classes.

Of course it’s worse for Suga, because getting the flu for him is like getting the plague, and not having decorations up is like suffering through the plague in a bleak, dark cave. And while it’s been kind of nice not bumping things every time he turns around, Daichi is much too deep into being in love with Suga now to not do something about the situation.

He still isn’t feeling that great, but he’s at least on the upswing, while Suga is solidly in the massively congested and achy zone, which complicates things somewhat. Daichi can’t exactly surprise him with a decorated dorm room if Suga never _leaves_ said room.

“Hey, Kou,” he says softly, brushing sweaty hair out of Suga’s eyes. “Can I get you anything?”

Suga makes a pitiful moaning sound and curls his body into a slightly more compact ball. “I wanna die,” he says.

Daichi nods and kisses his head. “I think you might if you don’t get out of this room for a bit.”

To be clear, Daichi is not actually trying to force Suga out just so he can deck their tiny halls. He legitimately thinks it would be best to seriously clean this place before doing anything else to it.

“I hurt,” Suga says.

“I know. Listen...Asahi said you can nap in his room, and I’m gonna get all this stuff washed and sanitized, and…” He looks around at the detritus of used tissues and empty foil medicine packets. He feels like he can _see_ a layer of bacteria over just about everything at this point.

“Burned?” Suga suggests.

“Yeah.”

“Just light me up with it.”

Daichi smiles, partially at Suga’s words, but largely because of the tired smile on his dry lips. Even now Suga is managing to be playful and adorable, and Daichi wants to give him every bit of Christmas magic he can.

“I’ll walk you over there. I bet you’ll feel better after getting some actual rest.”

That’s another thing about this year. The boys living in the room next to theirs are the worst neighbors they’ve had all through college. They’re so outrageously loud, always with friends over, and music playing, and what sounds like bodies flying into furniture at all hours of the day and night. It’s been hard for Daichi and Suga to ever get a solid nap or night of sleep in, which hasn’t helped at all with these back to back illnesses.

“Asahi doesn’t mind?” Suga asks.

Daichi shakes his head, helping his boyfriend to his feet, and then pulling a clean hoodie down over his head. “He’s heading home early, so he won’t even be there.”

Suga snatches a package of tissues off the desk next to his bed, and sneezes repeatedly on the walk to Asahi’s floor. Daichi doesn’t even know what he has anymore. Some kind of allergy/cold/flu hybrid of misery. They get him settled on Asahi’s bed, then Daichi draws the curtains and gets a white noise app going on Suga’s phone. He sets it right next to his pillow, along with a bottle of water he pulls from his backpack.  

“Sleep,” he says. “I’ll come get you later.”

Suga pulls his hood up and mumbles something presumably affirmative. Daichi doesn’t know how much time he has, but he has a lot to do, so after closing the door gently behind himself he sprints all the way back to their room.

The sprinting was a bad idea. Daichi still has a cough, and a headache, and now he kind of feels like shuffling back to Asahi’s room and joining Suga for a nap. But he also has a plan, and goddammit he’s going to make it happen. Once he has his breath back, he gets to work, pulling on gloves and clearing out every last bit of trash that has piled up over the last few weeks. He strips the beds and gets three loads of laundry going at once, hoping he can scrounge up enough change to actually dry all this stuff after. A distressing amount of time is dedicated to scrubbing and spraying and airing out after that, but by the time he has their clothes and bedding rumbling away in the dryers, he’s ready for step two.

Step two requires him to actually leave the university, which sucks, because if Suga wakes up and goes back to their room this is all coming to a grinding halt. They don’t actually _have_ any decorations though, because there’s no space to store it all through the school year. Suga normally picks it up from his parents’ place at the beginning of December, but as he’s been incapacitated for most of the month, that hasn’t happened.

Daichi peeks into Asahi’s room to see a lump of blankets that is snoring in that tragically congested way. He’s tempted once again to go inside and wrap himself around Suga, but he perseveres, shutting the door carefully and speed walking away instead of running. By the time he returns, arms weighed down by shopping bags, he needs to retrieve their laundry, so he hurries over to collect everything after dropping his supplies off in their room. He makes the bed, folds the clothes, and checks the time. Suga’s been sleeping for nearly three hours already. There’s no way he’s going to stay out for that much longer.

It’s okay, though. The hard part is done, and now Daichi can do what he really wanted to. He may not be able to do it just like Suga, not with all the old familiar things that usually fill this space, but he’s going to do his best.

His best, it turns out, requires another three hours of his time, which seems a little extreme. Not that it isn’t worth it of course, he hopes. But he’s a little panicked whenever he looks at the things he still needs to do, and at how much time has passed.

After over six hours Suga still hasn’t returned, and Daichi isn’t sure if he should be happy or extremely worried. He’s just about to sway rapidly towards worried, when the clock on his phone’s screen is replaced by a text message notification.

 **Suga:** oh my god  
**Suga:** i don’t know when i last slept so soundly??

 **Daichi:** hey! I was getting worried about you...that’s great though!

 **Suga:** yes! (*^‿^*)  
**Suga:** i feel so much better

 **Daichi:** good! i’m just about finished here...want me to come get you?

 **Suga:** no, i have like an inch thick layer of dried sweat and grossness on me...i’m gonna shower before i come back so i don’t germ up our room more than necessary

 **Daichi:** by grossness i think you mean snot?

 **Suga:** probably. shut up.

 **Daichi:** (￣▽￣) you need anything?

 **Suga:** i’ll just borrow stuff from asahi...i’ll see you soon  <3

 **Daichi:** see you!

Daichi breathes a sigh of relief as he set his phone down. He’s so glad Suga’s feeling better, and that on top of that, he’s managed to pull this off. Just about, anyway. He scrambles to finish up the last few tiny things. To clear away the packaging from the decorations, and sweep up the little white triangles of paper on the floor. Then the overhead light goes off, the Christmas lights go on, and—

“Daichi?” Suga’s voice calls from the hallway. “Can you grab the door? I’ve got—”

Daichi pulls the door open to see Suga with his sleep-rumpled clothes and fleecy blanket bundled up in his arms. His hair is damp and tousled from being towel dried, and he’s swimming in a borrowed sweater and rolled up pajama pants. He’s perfect, even before Daichi steps aside and Suga's eyes get wide and round, his lips parting in a silent exclamation. He’s stunning even before he comes inside and all the tiny lights strung around the room fall on his skin in soft patches of gold and purple and blue.

“Daichi, you…” Suga says, but he doesn’t make any attempt to complete his thought. His lips are busy smiling softly while he turns in a slow circle to take in Daichi’s efforts. Paper snowflakes hang from clear fishing line all over the ceiling, catching the flickering colors of the lights that line the room and wind around the window, headboards, and doorframe. There are little artificial trees everywhere Daichi could fit them, more than Suga has ever attempted to set up before. All glinting with white lights and colorful balls. The walls are dotted with foil stars, the desk between their beds scattered with snowflake confetti and set with two big mugs ready to be filled with cocoa and marshmallows. Under the desk there’s a warm, orange glow from the artificial fire set up beneath it, with two woolen stockings hanging over it.

“You…” Suga tries again, but his lip is trembling now, and Daichi doesn’t care that his boyfriend is possibly a carrier of the plague. He cups his beautiful face in his hands and he kisses him.

“I know it’s silly,” he says after. “We’ll only be here a few more days, but—”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Suga says, clearly intending to sound stern, but only managing endearing with his scratchy voice. “This is _perfect._ I’m so happy I don’t even—did you make these snowflakes yourself?” he asks suddenly, reaching up to tap one with his finger and set it swaying.

Daichi nods. He’s been working away at those over the past week, just in case he got a chance to put them to use, and then finally finished them up today.

“And the stars?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my God...and it smells so _good!_ How did you even do this?”

Daichi smiles, taking in a deep breath of clean cotton from their freshly made beds, and cinnamon and pine from the little scented sticks tucked into the trees. “I know you love your excessive decorations,” he says. “I just didn’t want you to have to miss out.”

“I love _you,”_ Suga says. “You ridiculous, perfect boy.”

Daichi intends to say he loves Suga, too, but he sneezes instead. He’s probably still more than a little sick, or maybe he’s working on getting sick again, but it doesn’t matter. He and Suga settle down on the floor, leaning against his bed with a clean blanket wrapped around their shoulders. The snowflakes are spinning slowly above them, the lights in the little fireplace glowing and fading against the paper flames. He forgot to have Christmas music playing, but that doesn’t matter either. He hums one of their favorite songs, low and soft next to Suga’s ear, and Suga’s voice isn’t strong enough yet to sing along, but he taps the beat on Daichi’s arm where it’s wrapped around him. The feverish heat he’s been carrying with him has faded, and now he’s just comfortably warm as he settles against Daichi’s chest.

So that’s three relevant discoveries about Suga since they began living together. Or, more specifically, since that first time Suga got sick, when they started holding each other instead of just hugging. This one didn’t surprise Daichi at all, because even before he admitted his feelings he spent a lot of time looking at Suga, and he was fairly certain that this would be the case. But even so, it was a nice thing to learn. And such a very nice thing still, the way that Suga fits so perfectly in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [ellessey-writes](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and you can find the rest of my AO3 DaiSuga works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=836528&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Ellessey).


End file.
